


A friend's comfort

by Laevateinn



Series: Aftermath of Infinity War [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, spoilers for Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laevateinn/pseuds/Laevateinn
Summary: Hours after the tragedy, Natasha calls Clint.





	A friend's comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of my series "Aftermath of Infinity War". This little ficlet takes place a few hours after the final battle.
> 
> If you haven't seen IW (which I doubt, considering it has been on theathers for two weeks now), well, stop reading now, as it is almost a recap of the movie.

The craziness of the day was only just starting to decrease a little bit. A little only, because this was still totally surreal. So many had died, randomly and so quickly. Natasha had spent hours helping the survivors and had only just gotten a room in the palace. She found a phone and dialed Clint’s number.

 

“Nat ? Oh thank god you’re alive !”

“Yes, I am. Is everyone…”

“Yes, we’re all still here, by miracle. Damn it, what the hell was that ? What happened ? I saw people disappear on TV like they were dust !”

“Thanos. That’s the guy who orchestrated New York. He came back. Remember the infinity stones ? Like the one on Vision’s head.”

“Yeah. There are six of them, that’s right ?”

“Yes. He had one. He killed almost all Thor’s people to obtain a second.” “ Fuck.” “Then he went to retrieve another in some sort of space museum. After that he sacrificed his daughter to gain a fourth. Dr Strange and Vision had the last two.”

“Shit. So he collected all the stones, and then ?”

“And then he snapped his fingers and erased half the universe.”

 

Silence settled on the other hand. Natasha waited for Clint to digest all those informations.

 

“How are you Nat ? For real ?”

“I’m… I will be okay.”

“How many?”

“We don’t know what happened to Stark, the Parker kid, and Stephen Strange. Thor, and Bruce came back. A racoon and a walking and talking tree came with him. The tree vanished.

“Natasha. Who did _we_ loose ?”

“T’Challa disappeared. Vision got his stone ripped out before we could save his mind. Wanda tried to destroy the stone but Thanos just went back in time and recreated it.”

“Is Wanda...”

“She died too. Well, died. She just vanished, Clint. Like she was made of dust ! Every time I close my eyes I see her vanishing.”

“Come and stay with my family Nat. You know you’re always welcome.”

“I will. But just… Not right now. I can’t leave now. I can’t let him alone.”

“Who, Nat ?” Clint asked.

She paused a second before answering. “Steve.”

“Why...”

“Sam is dead too. We didn’t find him, just his wings.” She breathed.

“Fuck. Tasha… You sure you can hold him up after he lost his best friend ?”

“Barnes is dead.”

“Bucky, his pal who was controlled by Hydra ?”

“Yeah. But unlike Wanda and Sam, he saw it happening. Barnes vanished in front of him.” She said, running her hand over her face. “Steve didn’t move from the spot for an hour.”

“Come. And tell him to come with you.”

“I’ll tell him.”

“I’m sorry Tasha. I wish I could do more...”

“That’s enough for now, don’t worry. I know you’ll be there if … when I’ll need more.”

 

The spy hung up a few minutes later and sighed. How was it possible ? How had something like this happened ? All those years they thought their wars, with Hydra, with terrorists, Ultron, even Loki, would be the worst. But they just had been proved wrong. Loki had been right, actually. They were truly insignificant compared to the rest of he Universe. They just had to think about how Thanos had wiped away half of the Earth’s population…

Natasha took her head in her hands. What would happen next ? They would survive this, but how ?

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know is I made grammatical mistakes, or if my dialog style is too weird (english is not my first language and I usually don't write too much dialogs).
> 
> See you soon for annother ficlet !


End file.
